A New Life
by Makoza-Foxdemon
Summary: When a new member joins the pack will Love bloom for the new wolf and the pack leader or will darcia keep that from happening
1. one end and one new beginning

Ok

Ltalic:Thought

Bold:Dream/FlashBack

Bold Ltalic:Thought in dream/flashback

A wolf pup sits in the forest watching in horror as two adult wolves fall to the ground, she was hid in the bushes when aonther wolf came run towards the hunters.

He jumps on one of them slashing him with his fangs, then a gun shot was heard and the wolf ran trying to lead the hunters away but it didn't work, the hunters left leaving the pup alone and scared, she left the bushes and started toward a city, the wolf came back looking for his sister but she was nowhere to be found, he sniffed around the den site for hours but she was nowhere, he finelly gave up and walk off alone in the forest.

The wolf pup had been in the city for a good hour or so and she came up to a old woman who was shoping, she looked down at the pup and smiled "Oh, Poor little thing," she said. The pup looked up at her and waged her tail, the old woman picked her up and looked her over, she knew that she wasn't a dog but a wolf, the woman took her home and she said "I know you can hear me, for i know you are a wolf, im Kate, and if you don't mind i'll call you Nikki."

The pup who was now named Nikki looked up at kate and waged her tail again.

---------2 Years Later---------

Nikki was out shoping for kate one evening, when she got home she sat the things she bought on the table and called to kate "Im home Nanna." She said looking around for her, Kate came down the stares, she looked at Nikki at the bottom of the stares, "Thank you dear." She said as she whent in to the living room, "Uum, Nanna, im leaving tomorrow." Nikki said looking down sadly, "Your leaving already?" Kate asked looking up at her, "Yes. Im sorry, but i feel its time for me to go." Nikki looked at Kate sadly, "But i'll be here one more night, ok, Nanna?" Kate noded and whent to make the last dinner her and Nikki would share, Nikki headed to her room to got ready for dinner.

---------The Next Morrning---------

Nikki woke up early the next morrning, whent down stares to see Kate at the table reading a news paper, "Good morrning dear, leaving already? Why not have beakfast?" Kate asked not looking from her paper "Alright Nanna." Nikki said siting down at the table, Kate got up to make beakfast, Nikki looked at the paper on the table where Kate had left it, and she looked a headline that read 'Wolf pelt for sale.' "Uh, Great just i need." Nikki said after reading the headline, "What is it dear?" Kate asked looking over at her, "The markit is saleing wolf pelts." Nikki feelt a growl grumble its way through her, "Im going to go, ok nanna?" Nikki asked as she got up and started for the door, "But Beakfast is ready, stay." Nikki sighed and sat back down at the table, After eating Nikki was off she said bye to Kate and started for the door Kate her one last hug and opened the door for her "Bye Nanna." Nikki said as she left, Nikki headed out of the city she was in for the one to the east, when she got there she started looking for food she was sniffing in a alleyway when she howled to see if there were any onther wolves who could help her find food, then out of the blue her was knocked off her feet, when she opened her eyes she was looking in to the eyes of a white wolf "Uuh, uum, do ya mind." she said, Kiba looked and then got off her, "Sorry. I heard a howl, was it from you?" He asked siting down in his wolf form "Yes it was me." she repled, Kiba looked around for a momint and then he said "Well if you want, you can join us in our quest for paradise." "Sure i'd love to i need someone whos ther'er way aound." she said, "Well them welcome to our pack, oh your name what is it?" Kiba asked looking alittle supid for not asking sooner, "I am Nikki. And yours?" "Kiba." He said, "And all of you?" She asked looking at the rest of the pack "Im Hige, and you are..." He was cut off by blue hiting him in the head, "Im toboe." Said the pup looking one, he smiled at Nikki, "Im Blue." Said the female, She was looking at the one named hige, "Im tsume" Said the last male, he was looking at rest of the pack "Its nice to meet all of you." Nikki said, looking at each one of them and smiling, then got up to start looking for food again, She sniffed around some trash cans in her wolf form, "What are you doing?" Hige asked looking at her "Looking for food?" She said more then asked, "Your not going to get it that way." Hige said walking off to go hunt. "Wheres he going?" Nikki asked Kiba. "He's going to hunt." He replaid, "Oh, ok." She said as she walk to sit next to toboe. "So your the new wolf?" Toboe asked looking happy to have someone new. "Yep, Im Nikki, nice to meet you toboe." She said smiling, he smiled back, A few hours later Hige finelly came back then a deer, "Finelly Food!" Nikki ran up to Hige, He droped the kill and let her eat first, Nikki had let the rest of the eat wih her when they finelly wanted to eat, after she was full she walked off to look around, "Where you goin?" Kiba asked as he came up to Nikki, "Just looking around, why?" "You should take human form. The noble's guards are all around, you need to be careful." Kiba got up and walk with her, she walked in her human form, After that the pack left and Nikki thought about what it would be like it be in pack.


	2. one day in the life of a pack

Nikki walked over to the cave the pack was staying in, she layed down near Kiba, she felt someone lean aginst her, she looked down to see it was Toboe, "Oh, Toboe, its you," she said as she layed her head back down, she soon fell asleep

Nikki awoke to movement, Toboe had got up and walked over to a near by lake, she followed him, and laped up a bit of the water, then she walked back over to the cave and layed next to Kiba, he felt her lean on him, he just looked at her then layed his head back down to try and sleep alittle more, Nikki saw Tsume near a tree looking over the pack, she got up and walked over to him, "Good morrning." She said as she sat down near him, but she also gave him his space,

"Yeah, I guess so." He said as he looked down at her,

"May i sit down beside you Nikki?" Toboe asked as he sat next to her,

"Sure Toboe," Nikki said as she layed down, Toboe layed next to her, and soon fell back to sleep, "Yaa," Kiba yawned as he stretched, "Morrning." He said as he walked over to the lake and laped up some of the water,

"Morrning,"Nikki said as she smiled at him, Kiba just went over and sat next to Tsume, Toboe woke and looked over to Blue and Hige, "What about them?" he asked looking to Kiba,

"Wake'em up." Tsume said as he looked out over the to a near by forest, "We go there." Kiba said as he began to run in his wolf form, the pack followed him as thay to ran in the'er wolf forms, Nikki ran beside Kiba, who was leading the pack, '_She's fast,_' Kiba thought as he tried to run faster but Nikki kept up with him, "Haha, This is fun!" Nikki said as she ran faster out runing Kiba to the forest, '_She is fast, Much faster then any wolf i've seen in a while._' Kiba thought, he then went over to her, "Nice, You'er pretty fast for a female, pun not intinded." He said as he looked at her,

"None taken, and thanks, you'er not half bad you'er self." She said as she walked over to a cave and looked around, "I wouldn't do that if i were you." Tsume said as he walked over to her,

"And just why not, it looks like a good den for the night," she said as she sat down.

"Becouse we'er still moving." Kiba said as he walked by them and centinued though the forest, "There's a city just out side this forest, we'er going there." he said as he looked back to the pack, they followed, soon they had made it to the city, Kiba sniffed the air, "Lets slit up we'll find food faster that way, Nikki you go with Tsume, he'll show you how to make it in the city on you'er own," with that Kiba was off looking for food, "I am not taking you with me," Tsume said as he looked down at Nikki, who was siting in her wolf form,

"Oh really? And why not, i am a newbe after all, i don't know much about city life an..."

"Alright!" Tsune said interuping her, "I'll take you with me but you better not get in my way." Tsume somewhat growled at her, Nikki just smiled and walked with him

A few hours later and Tsume and Nikki were heading for the place Kiba said to meet him at, "We did good huh?" Nikki asked as she smiled happy with her self for finding so much food,

"Yeah i guess so." Although Tsume wouldn't admit it, but he was impressed by Nikki, a slight smile on his face, "Not to bad i don't guess." His smile grew alittle at the look Nikki gave him, Nikki laughed and ran up to Kiba, who form the looks of things didn't get any food, "welcome back." Kiba said as he looked at them,

"Thanks, oh and here," Nikki said as she handed Kiba a hotdog,

"Thanks." Kiba said, he looked over Nikki to see Toboe, Hige and Blue come up with food in the'er hands, "Walcome back guys," Nikki greeted as she walked up to Blue, "Hi Blue," she said as she looked at her,

"Hi Nikki," Blue said as she smiled, "How are you?" She asked as she sat down,

"Im good, thanks for asking, what about you?" Nikki asked as she sat next to her, A few hours had passed and Nikki and Blue were now really great friends, Blue even told something to Nikki she hadn't to Hige yet and that was that she was going to have Hige's pups, "Oh really, Wow, Cangrats." Nikki said in a wishper,

"Thanks Nik, "Blue said, huging her, Nikki smiled, "You should tell him," she said as she took a bite out of a hotdog,

"Yeah, I will, thanks Nik you'er the best," Blue ran off to tell Hige, a few minutes later and Nikki heard Hige Howl with joy, she smiled to her self thinking about how it would be if she had a mate, Kiba walked over to her, "Well i just heard Hige's going to be a father," he said as he sat down next to her,

"Yeah, i heard," Nikki said still deep in thought, she shook her head to clear her thoughts, then she looked at Kiba, "I know about it Blue told me that she was expecting," she looked down, Kiba saw and desided to leave,

"I'll be over here if you need anything, ok?" He asked as he pointed to a near by tree,

"Ok," She said not looking at him, Kiba walked off, and Nikki looked up at him it was now easy to see the reason she didn't look at him, she was blushing a slight shade of pink, when Kiba had said something to her, her thoughts had went to him so when she saw him right next to her she blushed so she looked down, Nikki looked over to Tsume walking over, a cockey smile on his face, "Hey, Tsume, what'er you up to?" Nikki asked as she looked up at him,

"Heh, Pocky's going to be a dad, did ya hear?" He asked as he sat down next to her, Nikki smiled at him, then looked at Hige and Blue, raning around, chasing eachother in the'er wolf forms, Blue loughed as Hige jumped on her and she landed on her back, Hige licked her and smiled, "I will always and forever love you Blue," he said as he layed beside her,

"I will always and forever love you to," Blue said as she lick him, they soon fell asleep in the warmth of eachother,

Nikki looked back at Tsume, who had fallen asleep beside her, she smiled and layed next to him and, soon fell asleep herself, she felt someone lay and lean up aginst her, she look and it was Toboe, she smiled and gave him a small lick and layed back down, he just snuggled up to her and fell asleep,

The next morrning Nikki woke up, and looked around, she heard a howl, '_Dilen?_' Nikki thought, she got up and walk teward the forest, "Where are you going?" Tsume asked as he looked up at her,

"I think i heard my brother," she replided as she centinued,

"Nikki, you can't go alone,"

"Why, im a adult aren't i?"

"Yes you are but, let me come with you." Tsume got up and walked over to her, she smiled and walked with him, afew minutes went by and Nikki and Tsume heard a howl it sounded really close, "Dilen, It's him i know it's him!" Nikki shouted raning tewarded the sound,

"Nikki slow down!" Tsume ran after her, she didn't hear him, she just kept runing, she finelly came to a stop, in a clearing, she was face to face with a male wolf, about 5 years of age, it had a look of pure shock on its face, "Ki...Ki...Ki...Kile?" It asked with shock in it's voice,

"Yes Dilen it's me, but my name's Nikki now," she said as her bright blue eyes looked on in awe,

"Ok then Nikki, But i thought you were dead..." Dilen couldn't finish,

"You mean when...?" Nikki asked looking over to Tsume who looked at Dilen, Dilen nodded

"Who's he?" Dilen asked looking at Tsume,

"That's Tsume,"

"Is he like...you'er mate or somethin?" Dilen asked,

"Soooo not my mate, well his shorta..." Nikki was stopped by Tsume,

"Im the brother you warn't." Tsume said as he looked at Nikki then back to Dilen,

"Really? Well i couldn't be there for her, and im sorry for that, please come home Kile...I mean Nikki." Dilen said walking over to her,

"No, I won't."

"What? Why?"

"Dilen, im in a pack now and the life i lived with you is over, it dead the night mama and papa were killed," Nikki's eyes were now full of tears, "Lets go home Tsume," she said walking back to where the pack was, Tsume followed her, "Nikki wait." Dilen said runing up to her, Tsume growled at him, "No Tsume, it's alright let me talk to him," Tsume stopped and sat down, "Dilen, im sorry but i can't come back with you, besides im just fine aren't i? And i don't that life back, it almost killed me once, im not leting it happen again," Nikki walked away heading for the pack, Dilen looked down, he had just found the one wolf in all the would he had been looking for, and not he just lost her, he walked away sadly, Nikki and Tsume made it back to the pack. who were now up and awake, "Where were you?" Kiba asked Nikki

"I..er...we.."

"We just went for a walk." Tsume said as he sat down near a tree,

"Oh, ok, but next time tell someone, we were worried," Kiba said refuring to himself more then anyone, "Well, lets get going." He said as he began to walk, Nikki and the others followed


	3. meeting of an old and coming of a new

Nikki walk behind Kiba looking at the ground, she was thinking about her and Tsume's incounter with her brother Dilen, she was also thinking about what Tsume had said, 'Im the brother you weren't.' His words rang in her head, her thoughts were interuped by Toboe's voice,

"Nikki, are you there? Nikki." He asked with worry in his voice,

"Huh? What? Oh, sorry Toboe." She said as she shook her head to clear her thoughts,

"What happned to you?" He asked still a bit worried,

"Im sorry, Toboe, I was thinking," she said as she looked around noticing they were in a city, "Where are we?" She asked,

"We'er staying here for the night," Kiba said as he walked over to her and Toboe, "Tsume and the others went to find food," he sat down looking out over the city, "Toboe, you can go now i know you only stayed was becouse Nikki was in space," Kiba layed down in his wolf form, Toboe walk tewarded the market place, "I'll go to," Nikki said as she got up and began to walk,

"No, i want to talk with you," Kiba said stoping her,

"What?" She asked looking back at him,

"Where did you go this morrning?" He asked standing up, He walked over to her,

"Tsume already told you, we went for a walk,"

"I don't beleave that, walks to last two hours long,"

"Fine," She sighed, "When i woke up i heard a howl that sounded like my brother's, so me and Tsume went to see if it was him and it was."

"What'd he say?" Kiba looked at her,

"He asked me, to go home with him,"

"What did you say?"

"Im here, aren't i?"

"Well yes," Nikki rolled her eyes and began to walk again, "Wait," Kiba said as he walk over to her again,

"What now?" She asked looking at him, Kiba began to blush, he didn't have a reason for her to stay he just wanted her to, "Uh...Um...Never mind." He said looking away from her qickly, She had seen his blush, but he didn't know that, She smiled and sat down next to him, he didn't look at her just said, "Im fine, you can go." Nikki just layed down and put her head on her paws, he looked at her, he was nolonger blushing, he layed down and with out knowing it he nuzzled close to her, when he seen he got up and walked over to the other side and layed down and soon fell asleep,

Nikki awoke to the smell of food, "Mmmm." she mouned, as she got up, she looked over to to where Kiba was, but he wasn't there, she looked around for him but still couldn't find him, "Tsume? Where's Kiba?" She asked walking up to Tsume,

"He just left don't know where he was going thou, He'll be back later," he said smileing at his new 'sister',

"thanks, witch way did he go?" She asked looking worried,

"Into the market, come to think of it the smell of Luner flowers was strong in there,"

"Luner flowers? Oh you mean as in the Flower Maden?" Tsume looked serpised,

"Yes, why? And how do you now so much?"

"Two reasons, Number 1: I am a wolf, Number 2: My Nanna told me," Nikki said smileing at him, He looked dumbfounded, Nikki laughed then ran off into the market place, she sniffed around for him, but the smell of Luner flowers was so strong, there was nothing else she could smell, she finelly spoted him walking though a door, "_thats where the smells comming from._" she thought was she ran toward him, "Psst Kiba," she wishpered,

"What?" He wishpered back,

"What are you doing?"

"Its the smell of Luner flowers, Its coming from here," he walked though the door, Nikki followed him,

"Um, Do you think maybe Chaza's in here?" Kiba looked at her serpised,

"How..." He was cut off by Nikki,

"Two reasons, Number 1: I Am A Wolf, Number 2: My Mother told me," she said walking ahead of him, she sniffed around, but the scent was gone, "I think it left,"

"What?"

"You heard me," Nikki walk out, "Now come on," Kiba sighed and followed her, He began to feel something strange around her, he didn't know what it was, as much as he tried he just couldn't figure out what it was, He layed down when they got back to the others,

"What's wrong with him?" Tsume asked Nikki as she sat down next to him,

"Donno, maybe he's thinking about what happened today," she layed down, Tsume layed next to her, Nikki soon fell back to sleep,

Nikki woke, and looked around, "yaa," she yawned,

"Good morrning," Toboe said as he nuzzled closer to her,

"Morrning, Toboe," She licked his head and got up, she walked over to Kiba, "hey, um, Kiba, Im sorry about yesterday, but we're find her," Kiba looked up at her with a slight smile of his face,

"Thanks, but i know we're find her," Kiba began to blush again, he looked away, Nikki smiled, "I saw that," she said and began to walk away,

"Wait," he said geting up,

"Yes?"

"Um...Uh...Do you wanna go to the near by lake?" Kiba asked looking down

"Sure, why not," Nikki smile and began to ran towared the lake, "race you there!" she yelled back at him, Kiba ran after her, Tsume saw he smiled alittle but he'd be keeping an eye on Kiba when he's around his 'sister', Nikki ran beside Kiba and smiled, "I bet you can't beat me there," Nikki said and ran faster, Kiba tried his best to keep up but couldn't, He smiled and ran as fast as he could, Nikki slowed down, but he didn't see and ran right into her they tumbled into the lake, Nikki came up laughing, "Oh, haha, That was fun," Kiba snuk up behind her and pulled her under, Kiba then came up laughing, Nikki came up and smiled, "I take what i said back, 'That' was fun," Kiba smiled and leaned in closer to her, Nikki saw and began to blush, but didn't turn away, Kiba lips met her's in a gintle kiss, Nikki blushed a dark shade of red, but returned the kiss, after a while Kiba pulled back for air, he smiled at her, Nikki's blush had faded and she looked at him alittle shocked but, she just smiled back, "I think we should be geting back," Nikki said smiling but looking away,

"Yeah, i guess so," Kiba began to swim out of the lake, he looked back to see if Nikki was coming, then he swam out, he shook his fur, Nikki did the same, (AN:While they were in the lake they were in human form, when they swam out they were in wolf form)

Nikki was now in her human form again, as was Kiba, his hair was everywhere, Nikki laughed and gave him a peck on the cheek and began to walk back to the others, Tsume saw them come back and he went to talk to Nikki, Kiba layed down and thought about what had happened, "What did you two do," Tsume asked as he sat naxt to a very happy Nikki,

"Nothin much," she said looking at the sky

"Nothin is somethin," he looked at her, Nikki looked at him and smiled,

"Ok you got me," She leaned in and wishpered into his ear, "We kissed,"

"WHAT!" Tsume almost yelled,

"Shhhh, i don't want anyone to hear you," Nikki looked alittle angry at Tsume, Tsume just growled and whent to walk away and Nikki grabed his hand, "Please, don't be mad i'll be ok and if i need you i'll tell you ok?" she said knowing why he was growing,

"Fine, ok." Tsume sighed and sat down near a tree he watched Nikki as she walked over to Kiba, "Hi," she said as she sat down next to him,

"Huh? Oh, hi Nikki." Kiba said as he came out of his thoughts, He smiled at her, "I...Um...Im sorry about erlier," his smile faded and he looked down,

"Why, I liked it, i was hoping it could happen again," Kiba looked his smile returned, and he sat up in his human form,

"Really?" He asked,

"Yes," Nikki gave him another peck this time on the lips, she than layed down and fell asleep,

Nikki woke, she saw Tsume siting near a near by tree she got up and walked over to him,"Hi Tsume, what are you doing?" she asked as she sat down next to him,

"Im just thinking, I want you to be careful, ok? Even Kiba can be dark and not think," he said looking at her,

"Oh, ok Tsume i will, like i said if i need you i'll tell you," Nikki smiled and gave Tsume a sisterly hug and whent back to her spot, Toboe came over and layed beside her and they both fell asleep, Tsume himself layed down and fell asleep, Nikki woke, and looked around, the pack was up and ready to move again, "Yaaa, you guys could have woke me," she said as she got up, they soon began to walk for a forest not to far away, Kiba had said that the scent of Luner flowers and strong there, Nikki looked around, she didn't like this place, she felt as if she was being watched, she walked up to Tsume who looked at her with worry, "What's wrong?" he asked looking ahead,

"I don't know, I feel like im being watched," she looked to the left then to the right and then to the left again,

"Nikki calm down, If anything happens we're here ok?" Nikki nodded feeling alittle better but still felt something wrong, Blue looked back at her, then turned to Hige, "Hey she's not looking good, she looks scared," she said now looking ahead,

"Yeah, you're right, lets keep an eye on her, to make sure she's ok," Toboe looked up at blue, then back at Nikki,

"Blue? do you think maybe Nikki might...um...Adopted me? she really likes me and i like her as a mother, soo."

"I dunno Toboe, Maybe you can ask her after we get out of this forest," Blue smiled at Toboe, then she looked around, "anyone else feel like the're being watched?" She asked,

"I do," Nikki said runing up to her, just then a group of Darcia's soldiers jumped out at them, "Come with us, and there will be no trouble." One of them said as he steped near Nikki, "My, you're a pretty young thing aren't ya," he laughed as he whent to grab her, Tsume jumped on him in his wolf form, Growling, he yelled, "Get up of here NOW!" Kiba grabed Nikki's hand and ran, "But, Tsume." She said as she stopped,

"He'll be ok, now come on," Blue said as she ran past, Nikki ran with them, Tsume killed the soldiers and ran to catch up, he ran up to Nikki and asked, "Are you ok? he didn't hurt you did he?"

"No, Tsume im fine," She said as she looked at Tsume,

"Ok, but lets keep moveing," Tsume and Nikki began to run again the others followed 'there's no doute in my mind, that there are more on them,' Tsume thought as he kept runing, they came to a small city, Nikki smiled, happy to be out of that forest, she walked over to a founten, and laped up some of the water, she looked back at Tsume who had a cut on his arm, "Are you ok?" Nikki asked seeing the cut,

"Yeah, im fine, its just a scrach," Nikki smiled,

"Ok," she said as she walked around, she came to alleyway, she sniffed around, she then heard chuckling, "What's a pretty young lady, like you're self doing out here all alone?" A voice asked, Nikki turned to see three men walking up to she, she backed up,

"Im just looking," Nikki said as she looked now away out, but couldn't find one,

"Oh alright then, hehe, let me help you,"

"No, im fine thank you," He grabed Nikki's hand and pulled her to him, Nikki growled loudly,

"My, i have a funistey one don't i," he laughed, Nikki punched him as hard as she could and ran for where the pack was, Tsume looked up and saw Nikki ran as fast as her legs would carry her, Three men raning after, "You're gonna pay for that!" one of man yelled, "Out of are way, That little tramp, is gonna pay for what she did," Tsume stood and looked over to them,

"And just how are you going to get to her," he said as he looked down, the looked at what Tsume was looking and when they looked up five male wolves were growling loudly at them, "What the," one of them said as another grabed a gun form his pocket, Tsume jumped on him and the aother two man ran, Tsume took the gun in his jaws and snaped it like a toothpick, Tsume jumped off him and the man got up and ran for it, Kiba looked at Nikki who was behind him, "Are you ok?" He asked worry coming to his voice,

"No, im fine," she repladed siting down, "I think i'll just stay here," Kiba sat down next to her,

"That's fine, Will you guys go fine something to eat?" He asked, Tsume and the others left to find food while Kiba and Nikki stayed behind, Kiba smiled at her, "You know, you have the most beautiful eyes i've ever seen," He layed next to her in his wolf form, he licked the top of her head,

"Thank you," she said as she licked him back, she layed her head on his paws and fell asleep, Kiba layed his head on her back and closed his eyes and soon fell asleep to her scent,

Kiba woke, and looked down at Nikki who was still asleep, he licked her head to wake her, she looked up at him, just then Tsume came runing he was cuvered in blood, he was panting, "What happened?" Kiba asked runing over to him, Nikki ran to her 'bother' and looked him over,

"he's been shot!"


	4. old enemies return

"About the others?" Nikki asked looking at Tsume who finilly could talk,

"Toboe has them at the edge of the city," Tsume was becoming weak and needed rest,

"What happened?" Kiba asked looking at his friend in shock,

"Darcia's soldiers attacked us, Blue and Hige are really hurt, Toboe sent me to get you," Tsume had layed down, unable to stand anylonger,

"I'll go get them," Nikki said as she started to walk toward the city,

"No, Nikki, i'll go, you stay here with Tsume, I don't want you hurt, and, I can handle a few of them on my own, You can't, so i'll go," Kiba said as he ran off, Nikki walked over to Tsume and helped him up, "Come on, You can't give up now, you didn't when when those guys were after me, or when that soldier tryed to grab me, so you can't give up on me now," Nikki helped him walk to a small den formed in burshs and small thees, Tsume layed down, "Ahh, Thanks Nikki, I think i'll rest for a bit," Tsume could bearly talk, he closed his eye and slowly whent to sleep, Nikki layed next to him, "Oh, Big bother, Im sorry," She then heard a howl at was Kiba, He and the others, had made it safely, "We're over here," Nikki said as she walked out of the small den, Kiba walked over to her, Blue smiled, although she was covered in blood, Nikki smiled back, Hige walked over and layed down, Blue layed on him, "Ow, uh" Hige moaned in pain,

"Oh, sorry hun." Blue said as she layed her head back down on Hige,

"Its ok, babe." Hige, soon fell asleep,

"If only i hadn't said they go," Kiba whispered to himself as he sat down next to Tsume, He layed down and closed his eyes, '_I now wish i hadn't, but i can't change what has happened,_' He soon fell asleep, Nikki looked over the pack with tears in her eyes, she walked over to Toboe, who was the only one of them beside Kiba and Nikki who wasn't hurt, She layed down beside him, and layed her head on his back, "Huh?, Oh, Hi Nikki," Toboe said,

"Hello, Im sorry if i woke you,"

"No, im ok, Um can i ask you something?"

"Sure,"

"Can...Um...You be my mother," He said it so fast Nikki almost didn't hear it,

"What? Toboe, Sure i will,"

"Really?" Toboe asked tears in his eyes,

"Of couse," Nikki, Smiled and nuzzled her new son, then layed down and fell asleep

Nikki woke, and the pack was already awake, "Morrning guys," She yawned,

"Morrning mother, how'd you sleep?" Toboe asked walking up to his new 'Mother', Nikki smiled,

"I slept just fine, thanks for asking Toboe," Nikki smiled again, then she walked over to Tsume, who was doing much better, He smiled at her, "Thank you Nikki, for finding that den,"

"Your welcome," Nikki then walked over to Kiba, He looked at her, "Um.. Kiba..I really like you, but i don't know if you feel the same, and i don't think you would want to be with me, knowing you have everyone to take care of," Kiba was shocked, he was speechless, He looked at her,

"I...Um...Uh...I don't know what to say." He said now able to talk

"You can say 'Yes' that would be nice,"

"To what?"

"To going out with me,"

"Oh...Um...Sure?"

"Its a date,"

"Ok then." Kiba watch as she walked away, '_What did i just get myself onto?_' He thought as he began to walk,

Kiba, and the others, walked to a near by city, "Yaaaa," Nikki yawned as she layed down,

"Nikki, you have to keep going," Blue said as she helped her up,

"Ok," Nikki walked with them, She seen the city, and walked to the forten, she laped up the water, then, she walked over to Kiba, he smiled at her, she smiled back, "Meet me at the fouten when the others leave to find food," she said as she walked passed, Kiba nodded, and walked over to Tsume,

"When are you going to look for food?"

"I don't know, whenever i guess,"

"Ok, me and Nikki are going to stay here," Tsume looked at him,

"No your not, Nikki can stay if she wants to, But your going, Im not going to let what happened last time, happen again, Your going, If you want to alpha of this pack then you have to go, whether you like it or not!" Tsume snarled, as Kiba sighed,

"Fine, But let me tell Nikki,"

"Fine," Tsume watched Kiba as he walked over to Nikki, '_If he even thinks of touching her in any way like that i swear...I'll_ ' Tsume was brought out of his thoughts when Hige said,

"We're leaving,", Tsume looked around, but didn't see Nikki or Kiba anywhere, He growled and walked with the others

Nikki laughed as she walked to the fouten, she laped up the water, Kiba came over, and licked her, she giggled, he smiled,

"I had a wenderful time," she said as he looked up at him,

"Me, to," He smiled as he walked over and layed down, she walked over to him and layed beside him, he layed his head on top of her's, she soon fell asleep, He closed his eye, but careful not to sleep, as he waited for the others to return,

Tsume, walked up the hill with food in hand, he spoted Kiba, who was siting by Nikki looking out to nowhere, Tsume felt a growl in the back of his thoat, but he held it back, Kiba then looked over to him, His ears went back when he saw the look he was geting,

"Look, Tsume," Tsume let out a low growl as he sat the food down, the others then walked up, Toboe, sat down the food and other things he got, then he walked over to Nikki, and nuzzled her, She woke up, and looked at him she smiled, and nuzzled him back,

"Yaaa, Tsume, Um, can i talk to you?" She asked as she walked over to him, He just nodded, she walked over to a near by tree, just out of ear shot of the others,

"Look, Big brother, Im fine, like i said, if i need you, i'll tell you, Ok?" Tsume sighed, but nodded, and nuzzled her, she nuzzled back,

"Fine, but..."

"Tsume, Im fine, no harm done, ok, and besides, i like him, and he likes me, maybe, later, but maybe, we will become mates," Tsume frose at what she said, she giggled and walked back over to Kiba and Toboe, she then nuzzled Toboe, he smiled and walked over to Hige, She looked over to Kiba,

"Look, i think we'll have to keep our dates on the down low, Tsume's abit worried about me," Nikki said as she layed down, "We'll be leaving in the morning right?" She asked as she looked up at Kiba, he nodded, She then layed her head back down and fell asleep,


End file.
